Resurrected Objects
About The Resurrected Objects are deceased objects who were brought back as scarier monstrosities by Guardian. Story After the Hostile Objects were killed by either the military or player, Guardian enters the Object World from a strange world known as the "Teletubby World". He then brings them back to life as more hideous monstrosities called “Resurrected Objects”. Appearances * Bubble: She is a tall, sky blue, feminine humanoid with black limbs and five blades on her back. * Lightning: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid with even more buffs. * Ruby: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with three arms and giant sharp teeth sticking out of her mouth. * Fanny: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with sharp fan claws. * Flower: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid wearing a mask and having blades for hands. * Snowball: He is a much taller and much more muscular monster with giant teeth sticking out of his top jaw and blood on his hands. * Match: She is a * Pencil: She is a * Cloudy: He is a * Woody: He is a * Nickel: He is a small, black, slightly muscular, skinny humanoid with sharp teeth. * Balloony: * Rocky: He is a small, black humanoid with three eyes and legs. * David: He is a giant, gray, spider with two claws sticking out of his arms. * Roboty: He is a much taller and much more armor robotic with strongest metal buffs and his head looks similar of hulkbuster. * Leafy: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with huge spikes sticking out of her jaw. She also has three blades on her back. * Barf Bag: She is a large, black, overweight, feminine, humanoid beast with three eyes. * Spongy: He is a giant, yellow, more muscular beast with black legs and giant teeth. * Gelatin: * Donut: * Bomby: * Naily: * Firey Jr.: * Bracelety: * Pen: * Pillow: * Remote: She is a tall, robotic, feminine humanoid with armors and metals. * Tree: * Black Hole: He is a tall, black, spider creature with six legs and four arms. * Bottle: * Pie: She is a small, black, feminine humanoid with blade arms and four eyes. * Liy: * Book: * Dora: * Gaty: * Ice Cube: * Lollipop: * Saw: * Taco (Battle for Dream Island): * Teardrop: * Pin: * Coiny: He is a short, black, slightly muscular, skinny humanoid with sharp teeth. * Cake: * Firey: * Needle: * Clock: * Eggy: * Loser: * Tennis Ball: * Blocky: * TV: He is a giant, gray, muscular robot with advanced armor. * Grassy: He is a small, black humanoid with spikes sticking out of his head in top. * Basketball: * Robot Flower: She is a tall, grey, robotic, feminine humanoid with * Golf Ball: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with a split head and four arms. * 8-Ball: He is a tall, black, much more muscular, humanoid with huge fists with spikes. * Foldy: * Eraser: * Bell: * Marker: * Fries: * Yellow Face: * Puffball: She is a tall, pink, feminine humanoid with four eyes, large spikes sticking out of her jaw, and 5 blade-like wings. * Stapy: He is a tall, black, much more muscular humanoid with two heads and four eyes. * Four: It is just non-resurrected form. * X: It is just non-resurrected form. * Gallery Snowball Resurrected.png|Snowball Blocky Resurrected.png|Blocky Flower Resurrected.png|Flower Coiny Resurrected.png|Coiny Nickel Resurrected.png|Nickel Roboty Resurrected W.I.P 2.png|Roboty (W.I.P) Naily Resurrected.png|Naily Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Resurrected Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Males Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Teens Category:Young Category:Hardest Antagonists Survival Category:Former Antagonists Category:Rare Antagonists Category:Teen Category:Resurrected Objects